Imagen
by hana-kitzu
Summary: OO pues... ¡Feliz cumple amiga! wiiiii este fic dedicado a usted Yaoi por supuesto XD con Roy y Al, ojala le guste


Hola este fic dedicado paraIlye-aru ya quee stuvo de cumpleaños wiiiiiiiii, perdon por el retraso pero aqui esta mi regalo, ojala le guste .

advertencia: yaoi ¬¬ royxal, pero con toques de royxed, etc... buen ya veran XD nos leemos

**Imagen.**

No lo aguantaba mas, sabia que ese coronel le ocultaba cosas de su hermano, cosas muy importantes y necesarias para su búsqueda. Si algo que había aprendido en este ultimo tiempo era en luchar por lo que quería y ahora lo que mas quería en el mundo era volver a ver esos ojos dorados junto con sus cabellos, apenas los recordaba, si, solo eran imágenes, pero era Ed, era su hermano y lucharía por encontrarlo, por volverlo a ver.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel general, cuando se paseo por la oficina del coronel, la puerta estaba entre abierta y el joven logro escuchar algunos ruidos, curioso, se acerco silenciosamente al lugar, solo para encontrarse como el coronel lloraba amargamente mientras observaba una fotografía, Al lo quedo mirando con asombro, luego se oculto ya que el peli-negro se había levantado, guardo la fotografía en un cajón, se limpio las lagrimas y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. El joven espero a que el coronel estuviera completamente fuera de vista y luego entro a ala oficina, dirigiéndose al cajón, encontró la fotografía y la tomo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a las personas que se encontraban ahí, era su hermano, sonriendo, golpeando la coronel el cual también se encontraba sonriendo, detrás de ellos había una gran armadura tratando de detener el rubio "¿ese era yo?" pensó el joven con duda, levanto el cuadro, tratando de verlo mejor, ante ese movimiento cayo una hoja, Al se dio cuenta de ella y la tomo, era la letra del coronel y sin pensarlo comenzó a leerla, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido cuando proceso toda la información, cerro su mano con fuerza, con rabia, pero con eso ya tenia pensado en como sacarle información al adulto, guardo las cosas y se preparo para que volviera, la urgencia de encontrarse con su amado hermano era demasiado grande, no le importaba el precio que debía pagar mientras lo volviera a ver.

**Nii-san. **Susurro con tristeza. **Gomen ne.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Roy caminaba de vuelta a su oficina, suspiro con tristeza recordando viejos tiempos, luego volvió a su pose seria y abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron enormente al ver a la persona que se encontraba en el sillón.

**¡Edward! **Exclamo sorprendido, el joven se dio vuelta, mirándolo con enojo.

**Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer, no sabes lo mucho que me aburrí por tu culpa. **Le expreso el joven con fastidio. Roy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era Ed, era hagane.

**Estas… estas vivo. **El rubio subió una ceja en señal de confusión y luego se acerco a el, tocándole la frente.

**Creo que la vejez te esta ganando. **Sonrió burlonamente, Roy seguía sin hacer nada, se encontraba en shock, el joven lo tomo, lo llevo al sillón, sentándolo, luego se acerco a la puerta y la cerro, poniéndole el seguro, Roy miraba confuso los movimientos de hagane. **Estuve esperando por mucho tiempo. **Comenzó a hablar, acercándose a Roy. **Pero tome mi decisión. **Cuando estaba al frente del adulto, se agacho quedando cara a cara, a milímetros de sus labios. **Si quiero esa información. **Y sin mas lo beso, Roy respondió sin dudarlo, afirmándolo con sus brazos, guiándolo hasta el sillón, acostándolo en el.

**No sabes lo mucho que espere esa respuesta. **Le sonrió malvadamente. Lo volvió a besar, de ahí no hubieron mas palabras, Roy besaba salvajemente la boca del muchacho, investigándola, haciéndola suya, sus manos desnudaban al muchacho que imitaba los movimientos, desnudándolo a el también. De un jalón le saco el pantalón, sonrió con maldad, para bajar la cabeza y llegar al miembro del muchacho, el cual lamió y beso sin consideración, el joven simplemente intentaba omitir cualquier grito o gemido, tapándose la boca con sus manos.

Roy dejo de lamer esa parte, impidiéndole que el rubio llegara al clímax, subió lentamente por el cuerpo del muchacho, besando y mordiendo todo su cuerpo, apoderándose de el, llego a su pecho, mordió y peñisco las tetillas el joven como se le diera la gana, ya satisfecho, llego a su cuello, lo mordió con deseo sonriendo al escuchar los gemidos del muchacho, llego a su boca y lo beso salvajemente, introduciendo su lengua, apoderándose de ee lugar, junto con su cuerpo, dejo de besarlo por falta de aire, puso sus dedos en la boca del joven, el cual le hizo lamer, el niño tenia los ojos cerrados mientras hacia su trabajo, su rostro mostraba placer, su trenza estaba deshecha, lo cual su pelo se encontraba desparramado, estaba sonrojado y sudaba ante la agitación que había tenido, su miembro estaba duro, su cuerpo estaba ansioso por mas, Roy mas maravillado no podía estar. Lo dio vuelta, acostándolo y levantando su trasero, introdujo un dedo llenos de saliva por su ano, el muchacho dio un gritito de dolor, con el tiempo puso otro y liego otro, los tres dedos jugaban dentro del joven, entrando y saliendo, dando círculos suaves y otros fuertes, después de jugar, se saco los pantalones, mostrando su gran miembro, sonrió casi sádicamente al ver el pequeño traserito del joven y sin mas introdujo sus sexo en la entrada del muchacho, este dio un grito de dolor y miles de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, peor no dijo nada mas.

Roy comenzó a moverse dentro de ese cuerpo, entrando y saliendo, al principio lento, pero luego rápidamente, con deseo, con locura, gemía de placer en cada envestida, el muchacho también gemía cada vez que lo sentía, levanto su mano y comenzó a masturbar al pequeño, el cual incremento sus gemidos ante ese acto, sonrió de placer al escucharlo, después de un tiempo, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, cansados se acostaron en el sillón, jadeantes, sudorosos.

**No olvides tu promesa. **Le dijo el rubio con seriedad, Roy sonrió y lo beso.

**No te queda bien esa cara Alphonse, eres más lindo con el rostro inocente. **Al lo miro, sin cambiar su semblante, luego lo abraso derramando lagrimas. **Nii-san.** Susurro en el pecho del mayor, el adulto lo abraso con cariño.

**Ya lo encontraremos. **Fue su respuesta. **Yo te ayudare. **Le siguió diciendo mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos.

**Mientras tanto yo seguiré a tu lado. **Le respondió el niño. **Touka koukan, mi cuerpo por la información. **Roy sonrió, volviendo a besarlo. "Seguiré siendo la imagen de mi hermano hasta tener todo y así encontrarte nii-san" Al respondió el beso "Solo una imagen, solo una copia hasta que llegue el verdadero"

**Fin.**

Espero que te haya gustado no olviden los review XD


End file.
